Thunder & Lightening
by luisaakainsane
Summary: Ted, Cody and a thunderstorm.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This is all fictional.

**A/N: **This is the longest fic I've ever written :'D.

* * *

Finally it was time. The summer holidays started. Cody was waiting eagerly for this holidays because he could finally visit Ted. The two haven't seen each other since their last Christmas holidays. For Cody, these Christmas holidays were the best. Ever. You wonder why? Because he got his first kiss during this holidays. You wonder by whom? By none other than Ted. Yes. Ted. Cody and Ted were standing together under the mistletoe. You know what that means. And Cody knew it, too. Teddy had initially acted coyly, but when Cody looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes, Ted gave in. It was just a small harmless kiss on the mouth. No one had seen it. But for Cody, it was more than a small innocent kiss. He already knew for some time that he was gay. Already before that kiss he had to admit to himself that he felt something more than friendship for his best friend. He tried to ignore these feelings. Because he was pretty sure that Ted wasn't gay. He didn't want to tell Ted about his feelings for him because he was scared that Ted would end their friendship. Ted was a very religious guy. So, Cody decided to keep his secret to himself.

"Cody?" he heard his mum call from downstairs.

"Yes, mum?"

"Are you ready? We want to drive off right away."

"Yes. I'm coming!"

Cody took his suitcase and backpack and went downstairs. His mother and his father were already in the car. He was visibly excited. Finally, he would see his Teddy again.

The ride was pretty unspectacular. Cody tried to kill the time with playing with his gameboy and sleeping.

After a few hours they had reached their destination. The DiBiase family was already waiting outside their house for their guests.

Cody got out of the car. He would prefer to immediately run to Ted and would prefer to hug him for minutes. But he pulled himself together and tried to act normally. He took his backpack and went as usual to Ted.

"Hey, Coddles!" Ted said and hugged his best friend.

"Hey, Teddy." Cody replied before he broke away from Ted.

After dinner the two went into Ted's room.

"I've missed you, Ted..." Cody said. He noticed that he blushed slightly, so he tried not to look at Ted.

"I've missed you, too."

It was already late, so they decided to sleep.

"Good night, Cody. It's nice to have you here."

"I'm also pleased to be here. Good night."

The following days were marked by playing video games, watching movies and talking.

Ted lay in his bed and Cody in the guest bed. The last time he visited Ted, he had slept on the floor and that wasn't very comfortable. So, Ted, caring as he was, concerned a guest bed for him.

It was shortly after midnight when a huge thunderstorm started. Cody was very afraid of thunderstorms. Why, he didn't know. He lay awake in his bed and couldn't sleep. Ted was awakened by a thunder and noticed that something was wrong with his younger friend.

"Cody?" he asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Uhm...yes." Cody lied.

Ted saw that Cody was trembling.

"And why are you trembling?"

"Ooookay. You got me. I'm afraid of thunderstorms..." This confession was quite embarrassing for Cody. He was a 16-year-old boy who was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Come here." Ted said.

"What?"

"I said, come here. You can sleep in my bed. I protect you."

Cody thought it was a bad joke.

"Haha. Good joke."

"This is no joke. I'm serious." Ted really meant it.

Cody's mind said 'NO', but his heart said 'YES'. So he crawled into bed with Ted.

Ted's bed was large and very comfortable, Cody noted.

When it, once again, thundered loud, Cody startled. Ted noticed this, of course. So, he hugged his best friend. He just knew it would calm Cody.

"Thanks..." Cody muttered. He enjoyed being in Ted's arms. On the other hand, he found it increasingly hard to control his emotions.

"You're welcome." Ted enjoyed Cody's closeness, too. Ted thought often about their kiss from last Christmas. He noticed that he liked Cody. He liked him very much. Maybe too much.

Suddenly Ted's hand landed on Cody's thigh. A shudder ran through Cody's body. And that had an impact on his cock. He noticed that he was semi-hard.

"Uhm, Ted? Your hand is on my thigh..."

"Sorry..." Ted replied and took away his hand immediately.

A few minutes later. Cody was just falling asleep when it thundered again. He was so frightened that he quickly crawled into Ted's chest. Ted was still awake. Cody noticed this and was full of panic. He looked at Ted. And Ted noticed his panic.

"It's okay, baby-boy." Ted said and stroked gently through Cody's hair.

"No! Nothing is okay!" Cody said with a louder voice. He tried to get away from Ted. But he didn't let him go.

"Let me go!" But instead of releasing him, Ted held him tighter.

"Please, Teddy! You don't know what you're doing to me." He started to cry.

"Then tell me. Tell me what's going on!" Of course, Ted knew what was going on with Cody. But he wanted to hear it from Cody himself.

"No, I can't. If I would tell what's wrong with me, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. You would - " Before he could finish his sentence, Ted pressed his lips against Cody's. Cody was so surprised that he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move. But he enjoyed it to finally feel Ted's lips again. His lips were soft and felt so good. And then he began to kiss back. Soon their tongues were used. The two kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Ted's hand slid under Cody's shirt. He stroked Cody's chest and Cody groaned a little. Ted suddenly broke the passionate kiss. Cody was a bit disappointed. He thought that Ted regretted it.

"Why did you stop?" he asked softly. Actually, he was afraid of the answer.

"I...uhm...I - " Ted stuttered and blushed.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry..." Cody said. A tear ran down his face. He wanted to get up, but Ted held him and stroked the tear away.

"No! Stay here. Please. I stopped because I want more. I want to touch you. I want to feel you. I want to make love to you..."

Cody was more than surprised by this confession. Ted felt the same for him as he felt for Ted? Cody thought he was dreaming. He was speechless.

"But if you don't want to..."

"Of course I want, Ted! Since we kissed under the mistletoe, I knew that I only want one person!" As he spoke, he looked deep into Ted's beautiful eyes.

"Oooh, Cody..." Ted said and kissed Cody tenderly. He took off his shirt and Cody did the same. Ted moved, so he was now on Cody. The two kissed again. Cody's hands slid over Ted's back. Both were hard now. They undressed themselves mutually. There they lay. Completely naked. And completely hard. They kissed again, when Ted finally expressed what both wanted so bad.

"Cody. I need to feel you. Now. Can I -"

"Yes. Please!" Cody replied, full of lust. He put one leg over Ted's shoulder. Ted pushed his cock into Cody.

"Ouch..." Cody moaned.

"Sorry, Cody. I didn't mean to hurt you. Should I stop?"

"No...I'll just have to get used to it."

Ted moved his hips.

"Ooooh, god. Do that again!"

So, Ted moved his hips again and hit again Cody's prostate.

"Fuuuck...ooooh..." Cody moaned, full of pleasure. "Ohmyfuckinggod...Teddy...I'm gonna come..."

"Me, too, baby."

'Baby'...

As Ted said this word, both knew it. That what they were doing, was right. That they never want to be without the other again. That they have found the love of their life.

There was one last flash of lightening. The light of the lightening fell on the two naked bodies. You could see that Ted and Cody were asleep, snuggled into each other.


End file.
